Parallels of Desire
by YYLoverGirl1
Summary: While Roy Mustang and King Bradley had their different ambitions and goals, both of them have some striking parallels not many people would see. The two care about the women they have chosen in their lives, and nothing will drag them down even if it tears them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, it has been forever since I've posted anything on here and a few months back I decided to participate in the FullMetal Alchemist 2016 Big Bang Challenge. This was a hard, fun challenge to do since I've always wanted to highlight parallels between these two characters.**

 **I will be posting the chapters in complete succession.**

 **I do have some one-shots I'm currently working on and I want to at least post another chapter or two of Second Generation of Sins as I see people are favoriting that story. With that story, I have to tinker the FMA world around the YGO characters.**

* * *

Amestris was always known as a country with a promise to keep its people safe and assured them control. Over the years, its control has been tested time and time again. People were willing to throw their lives into the military because they believed a difference could be made.

Some of those people made their decisions based on what they valued the most. No one ever expected a soldier to make a full recovery. Many of the soldiers recalled the horrors they've witnessed from the Creta border wars all the way to the Ishvalan Civil War.

The Ishvalan Civil War was beyond anyone could've imagined. Roy Mustang learned how power was used to intimidate fear and he was sick of it. If the people of the country were supposed to feel safe, then using fear and political tactics did the job? Poison and blood have fueled the fires of the Ishvalan citizens as well as the prejudice towards them.

Roy wanted more than anything to have it all stop; a few people have wandered into his life in ways he didn't expect.

Maes Hughes was not that much of a hands-on soldier, he preferred to be off to the sidelines on a non-life-threatening level. He loved his girlfriend so much, he wanted to be the man she could depend on and future husband. On the same threshold, Riza Hawkeye had a few promises to fulfill such as her father's dying wish to never have another human learn flame alchemy. She also wanted to ensure one person's wish, to protect him and be on his side no matter what.

The blood-stained land of Ishval left its permanent scars, but time for most of them has played as a healing factor.

The citizens of Amestris walked their sidewalks back and forth with no care to wind. All of them were insured that their leader would do the right job and protect them no matter what.

Roy found himself lost in a thought on the outside skirts of the military center. Normally, he'd be procrastinating on important paperwork and then cursing himself later for why he didn't get it done in time. Well, he was given a good couple of moments to catch himself and just enjoy the scenery.

Sunshine streaked across clear, blue fountains and the ambience of nature around was just so soothing. It was only a few weeks after his best friend's funeral and the wound still had its mark. No matter how hard he tried to push it away, it slowly crawled back. _Hughes, after everything we've been through since our younger years, it still doesn't make any sense. You were supposed to stay with me, help me get to the top and disassemble the corruption; I guess, I'll have to make that path myself._

Birds occasionally chirped and flew into the fountain to get a few sips of water. One particular bird caught Roy's attention. It struggled to land properly on the edge of the fountain and one of the wings looked partially damaged. Roy didn't want to see it struggle, with a few bandages and branches he was able to fix a make-shift cast for it. Feathers attempted to flap and the bird was genuinely curious about the item on its wing.

 _So often, we don't even think how the tiniest of actions can make a huge difference. Normally, you think you have to throw a boulder into a pond to get noticed; it's rather a series of pebbles that create ripples and the larger they grow, the stronger your message becomes. Maes, you believed in me to make small changes, I can't afford to put myself out there too much. I have to wait for the other pebbles to make their mark._

He wanted to, for just a moment, close his eyes and let the serene mood calm his nerves down. Roy Mustang was indeed titled as the Flame Alchemist, a man who could within a quick instant burn his enemies into ash. The smell of rotten flesh became familiar and his comrades grew accustomed to that fowl odor.

However, reality did come back and when he opened his eyes, Riza was right there in front of him.

"Sir?" With a calm tone that left her lips.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"You have some important paperwork to tend to; I know you would love to be out on a day like this, but I have to make sure it's done on time."

Bones cracked as the tranquil man stood up with one more stare out into the horizon. "After I'm done today, I think I'll go on a walk."

She inquired. "Where are you going?"

He looked down, gently kicked a pebble to the side. "I need to do something, I've been sitting around so much doing mundane tasks. I get antsy after a bit and need to let something out." His words still having that same relaxed tone, but a smile was there.

"Do you want me to join you? I've been dealing with Black Hayate a lot and I think I need a break of my own. I can have Rebecca watch him for a few."

"No need to do that, seriously. I'll be fine."

They knew each other very well; their goals and ambitions intertwined beautifully. They were willing to sacrifice their own lives in order to assure everyone else's safety. Riza and Roy had that deep bond that no one could ever sever; Riza was unlike anyone else who had the strength to go to hell and back to keep Roy on track.

While some others, had a different kind of way to keep people on track.

/

Insanity ran amok in Amestris; reports of Homunculi only fathomed in literature and an unknown lab that was only used for forgotten experiments. Roy had his run in with the female Homunculus named Lust. He for sure thought he would die from the blood loss, but he was more upset at the lost of a comrade ready to give up.

His recovery time in the hospital was a damper to his mood. Roy for sure wasn't that much of a person to sit down and do nothing. However, one person made an unexpected visit to the colonel. For a good week, Roy was forced by the hospital to stay in bed and rest.

All of the books couldn't keep Roy from getting out of bed, but when he heard a knock on a door he was genuinely surprised.

"Lieutenant, is that you?"

The door slowly opened and while he did see someone's blond hair, it wasn't her. Edward wanted to say hello.

"Hey Colonel, I heard from Alphonse that you would be here for a bit. After I repaired him, he told me what happened and I wanted to hear from you about your encounter with her. Last time I saw that Homunculus, it was back at the abandoned laboratory with another one."

Every word that came out of Edward's mouth was the truth, but Roy had another thing going on in his mind.

A few heavy breaths escaped, his gaze was more directed at the IV in his hand. "Edward, listen. These Homunculi, they aren't joking around and would be willing to kill _anyone_ who stands in their way; so please, be very careful and look out for your loved ones."

"What do you mean? You just burnt her to a crisp right?"

"No, it took countless times for me to kill her. I was foolish to try to use her Philosopher's Stone to heal Havoc."

"Wait, you tried to separate the stone from her body?"

"Yes," His throat felt heavy and the pain on his abdomen occasionally spiked. "When Havoc was flanked and the stone was within my sight, I ripped it out of her."

Edward's eyes opened widely in shock. "That must've allowed Lust to stab you when you least expected it. You usually can anticipate the person's next move."

"Yep, and now I'm down a man."

The heavy door slowly started to creak, Edward and Roy were ready to argue but Edward made sure he stayed in his bed.

A blur of a blue uniform did walk past the door and it was a guest they weren't expecting whatsoever.

Both Roy and Edward looked at each other with a shocked and confused look on their faces. It was King Bradley of all people.

Quickly, Roy saluted to his leader and Edward almost followed in suit a couple of awkward seconds later.

"Fürher Bradley, what brings you here sir?" Roy asked plainly.

Edward wasn't entirely sure what would've been appropriate to say given the situation, but Bradley chuckled.

"At ease men, even if you're around me outside of the military base you can relax a little. In fact, my wife and I were planning for a get together at one of the local diners and anyone's welcome to join. Edward, what is the name of your childhood friend? If it's too short notice for her I understand."

"Um, Winry Rockbell sir. Why are you doing this, I'm just curious in all honesty?" Suddenly, Edward remembered something and quickly opened up his watch to check the time.

"You in a rush FullMetal?" his leader questioned.

"Well, just a little bit. I promised something for Alphonse and I don't want to keep him waiting for me."

"Well, my wife and I are celebrating our 30th anniversary of our marriage. She insisted about doing something, but I know when to let her have her way. I might be able to strike some people down with my sword, but my wife is someone I can't beat." Usually Bradley would keep his sword right by him, but he decided to take it off for a few. "Don't mind me, I just want to get away from my 'babysitters.' They act like my own shadow; it gets real annoying after awhile."

He slouched to the side on one of the chairs and let out a deep sigh. "Even though I'm capable of watching myself, I still have people watching over me just in case. That's the sort of thing when you become ruler of a country, making sure no one takes advantage of you."

The slightly awkward sensation slowly faded away from both Roy and Edward, but they were still cautious just in case.

Edward was blunt as usual, even in front of Bradley. "Listen, sir. I've gotta get going now. My train's leaving in a few and Alphonse would be pretty pissed with me if we missed it. So um, thanks. I guess?" He winked and smiled away as he bolted for the door.

Both of the older gentleman looked at each other and almost grinned at Edward's youth and charisma.

Another jolt of pain went through Roy's abdomen, but he did all he could to suppress it in front of his leader.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bradley was genuinely concerned about one of his top colonels.

Roy could only partially grunt, not even string a series of words together. "No, please," he had to pause due to the pain continually worsening, "Stay here as long as you like."

"There are only a few soldiers in this world who are willing to take on such extreme pain, while the others don't have the conviction or guts to through with it. Colonel Roy Mustang, there was a reason I made you the Flame Alchemist. Your dedication not just on your abilities, but to your other men and women are the reason why we have such a strong military."

The metallic hands of the clock ticked loudly and Bradley suddenly remembered where he needed to be. "Oh shoot, my wife's not going to be happy with me late. I promised her a lunch date and the last time I was late, well I was hearing it until the day was over."

Roy was both in hysterical shock and pain, but hearing his leader being talked to by his wife like that was hilarious. "Oh man, your wife sounds like she's in command a lot of the time."

"Well, she insists on certain things and I'm not much of a husband to argue with her over everything. Maybe some day you'll get to experience my pains, probably not the ones where your wife slaps you on your first date."

"Huh?!"

With the window slightly open, the old man was able to move quickly enough just to escape. "I'll see you Mustang when you're all healed up." He waved back and Roy lie down, letting the pain dissipate.

A gentle, calming breeze did come through the window and tussled his hair slightly. For a moment, he felt like he could have a genuine breather from the hectic military lifestyle. He was never much of a man to complain, that was why he signed up from the start. People need to be protected and being in a hospital bed was not helping whatsoever. He tugged at the sheets, his muscles tightening, but once again the cool wind had a soothing effect on him. Not many people saw Roy as a nature person, but from time to time he'd always took great pleasure from it.

A couple of hours went on by, a few nurses here and there checked up on the colonel. Some of them were just so beautiful, Roy couldn't help but charm them by their hair or their eyes. Every one of them blushed, but they had to carry on their job. However, Roy grew rather impatient and antsy, and one of the newest nurses took notice to it.

"Sir, are you looking to go outside for a bit? I can probably get permission from my supervisor if you want to." Her delicate tone matched her tiny frame while she tightly grasped his medical chart.

"Once I'm all healed up, then I'll take my walk. I shouldn't be this impatient. Sorry for making you feel so nervous."

"It's okay, honestly. I'll go talk to my supervisor to see if we can't get you out any earlier. Even though I'm a nurse in training, I can tell what my clients need and you need to be back with your friends."

Roy at that point didn't want to say it, but his smile did. While Roy was known by his colleagues for being a bit manipulative at times, they always had high remarks for how he treats them genuinely and honestly.

The nurse left his room to make some magic happened. She followed in suit with her supervisor.

"I heard from my nurse in training that you're ready to leave and I agree with her. Your wounds should heal fully as well as the pain subsiding within a few days. Let me just take a quick look then I'll get your uniform. Colonel Roy Mustang, you were very lucky that whatever stabbed you just missed any major organs. One centimeter more and you would've bled to death, but thankfully you did cauterize a part of the bleeding. Nice thinking there Mr. Flame Alchemist."

Roy wasn't sure if he wanted to chuckle or grimace, but he was thankful for the hospital and its staff. The nurse from before brought back his uniform, nicely pressed and cleaned.

Her supervisor checked thoroughly with Roy's sutures, scarred tissue showed the damage and Lust wouldn't be the only Homunculus he'd deal with.

/

Over the next few weeks, the Homunculi proved to be savvy and wormed their way through the streets. Outsiders from other countries learning the truth that Fürher Bradley is a Homunculus, although he managed to trick everyone with his human façade. A leader can be very good at leading his or her people on, whether for the better or worse. Roy and the others were still unknown about his true identity.

Ling Yao lost his servant's ability to protect him no matter what. She was willing to sacrifice her own arm to distract the wrathful Homunculus away. Lan Fan's blood and tears guarded Ling from possible death.

With quick thinking, Roy and Riza created the most crafty and devised plan to draw the Homunculi, and Gluttony fell into their clutches. However, they didn't want the largely sized monster to hear anything so they locked him up in one of the other abandoned warehouses. Riza and Roy knew what trouble they were getting into having this kind of creature contained, but they covered all of their bases with secretly deployed undercover agents. Roy was able to amass the kind of women who'd be willing to look out for him. In fact, his adopted mother had quite the bar in town and attracted a lot of "customers."

Warm liquor coated the Colonel's throat and his devilish smirk came through. _Unbelievable, for once we have the upper hand with the Homunculi. Gluttony's contained and I've got my men to keep him stationary. I do not dare to mention anything near that thing. God knows what he's got lurking inside and Ling was certainly right about that._

Doors opened, various patrons came in and out. Gorgeous women who sat right next to Roy with their faces telling it all. One of the brunette customers held a small wad of money to slip right into his pocket.

"Well, Roy, you asked me to do a favor and I've got my girls to keep the public quiet, and in the end looks like you'll get to make a little bit of a profit." She winked to him and leaned a little more to him.

At that point, Roy may have had a little too much to drink, but even outside the military base he remained professional.

"Jessica, you know I cannot accept money like this. I paid you and your other sisters to help me; what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to take away your profits, hmm?"

More of Jessica's "sisters" came into the bar and Madame Christmas came out of her office. They all looked at one another with cute smiles on their faces and their bodies coyly laid against the counter.

"Well then ladies, have you come to tell me something that I need to know?"

Everyone one of them started to giggle until Jessica came back to him. "Listen, something big's going on within the city and I think Laura would be the best to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Roy inquired.

Laura was one of the shorter gals, but her personality was always charming. "While Madeleine and I were out the other day nearby one of the alleys, we noticed something bizarre. It almost smelled like eggs gone horribly wrong and bags were being tossed from the end of one car into what looked like an incinerator. Now, we can't be sure what bodies were in there, but we did see some guys in white lab coats. I have a feeling they used to be part of the military because some of the equipment in the back looks like something you don't see in a hospital often."

One of the photos definitely showcased an intricate pipeline of tubes and wires going into a machine. Blood partially stained some spots of it and a hand could be seen within proximity of the warehouse door. _Whoever these people are, they've infiltrated the city and are fooling everybody. Nothing is what it seems, I've gotta uncover the real truth._

* * *

 **As I mentioned above, the rest of the chapters will be posted in quick succession so if you want to know how the story progresses it will all be there for you! I poured a lot of my heart into this and I hope the readers will see this.**

 **Please R &R! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The challenge meant the whole world to me and proved that I can do something like this!**

 **Here's chapter 2 folks so here you go!**

* * *

However, the real truth that four people faced would be unbearable unlike anything else. Science twisted and perverted people beyond the breaking point; bones and souls thrashed violently, two subjects forced to fight against one another.

/

People exalted in joy and danced almost carelessly. The public was incredibly excited to hear about the 30th wedding anniversary between King Bradley and Elizabeth Bradley. Both of them were a little nervous, but everything was planned out carefully. From the caterer to the venue, the evening was set to be a perfect one. Plenty of the Amestrian citizens wanted to talk to them, but were a little apprehensive to do so. However, Elizabeth was the kindest and handed out some baked goods to people to get to know them a little better.

"Don't be shy, I made enough until I run out." Her charming personality matched her giggle, even though she tried to cover it. Many people always commented on her smile and that she would go out of her way for anyone.

King on the other hand, was forced to greet everyone who came through and occasionally looked at her for a break. She kept on with her conversations and he let out a small sigh. _She's always looking to strike up a conversation._

People came and go, until Roy and Riza arrived in their loveliest attire. Roy wasn't much of a tuxedo person, but he'd always had some nice clothes just in case. A nice long buttoned shirt complimented his black vest and slacks, while Riza looked dazzling in her red, short-sleeved dress. Normally at her job she doesn't put that much effort into her makeup, but since tonight was a special occasion she spiced things up a bit.

Not too far from them were their colleagues enjoying a few drinks, and cracking jokes about money and love lives. Kain and Vato were a bit exasperated from the stress they put themselves through, but Heymans brought a lot of comedic energy to the crowd. Roy and Riza nodded at one another, but they wanted to make their impression to Elizabeth.

Selim was off in of the other rooms with a couple of the kids. He wanted to make his own impression with the other children. A few of the other kids came by to greet her formally and appropriately for their ages. When she stood back up she was greeted with a smile from the colonel and second lieutenant.

"Why, you two must be the famous Colonel Roy Mustang and Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. My husband talks about your work so much he never takes a break from his job. He's the kind of man to work himself to the bone, even though I tell him he needs to take a few steps back."

"Really now?" Riza coyly questioned. "Normally, when it comes to Roy sometimes I need to push him to get something done with a deadline. However, he and I know how to work efficiently."

Roy was slightly against to hear that from his subordinate, but she was speaking the truth. The two have always worked best by being truthful and honest to one another.

"So, Elizabeth, what made you decide to give our leader a chance in the first place?" he asked plainly with a grin on his face.

Her eyes widened and her face partially blushed, she looked over to where her husband was it, but it was clear he was distracted by some of the other senior staff.

"Well, around this time thirty years ago seemed like a distant memory, almost like a chapter in a book."

Green-gray eyes slowly trailed to the ceiling and pleasant memories of her and King came back.

/

Flora and smiles were the things that Elizabeth Cavalier enjoyed every day. Customers came in and out happy from her family-owned flower shop. Even if it was only a few customers a day, she cherished every one of them that came in. Not too far from where she worked was a tea shop that she loved going there every day. From chamomile to vanilla, she tried them all and spent most of her time there journaling her next journeys. Elizabeth was known by her friends and family as an adventurous, energetic woman.

Her friends Alina and Katarina always looked out for her, although Elizabeth hated how overbearing both of them could be.

Both Alina and Katarina were very true about one particular customer at both the tea shop and Elizabeth's.

"Thank you and please come back."

Just after a flurry of customers, Elizabeth could finally breathe a little bit and take a few more sips of her tea. Although, it was a bit too cold for her liking and the flavor of it took a weird turn.

 _That was a bit, um, more bitter than I liked._

Her family's shop was littered with flowers any person could imagine of and covered it from corner to corner. The Cavalier Flower Shop was the talk of her town and while her town may have been small, many people knew each other. If anyone was sick, word travelled quickly and Elizabeth always tried to offer some kind of homemade remedy.

Beyond her flowers, she'd thoroughly enjoyed being crafty and going to places she could never imagine.

A new kind of customer came in that she didn't expect. He wasn't exactly the most graceful person, he tried to recover from his fumbles with a few jokes added to it. Just as a vase was about to shatter into pieces, he caught it with his other hand and managed to flip it quickly enough without the water falling out. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry miss. I cannot exactly say I should be part of a dance team."

Elizabeth stood behind the counter and when she stood up, she was bit shocked by the man's appearance. His face branded an eye patch and she didn't want to stare at it the entire time. She went along with his joking behavior. "Don't worry about it, I can be a bit of klutz too." her laugh contained a slight sense of worry and awkwardness. "Is there anything you're looking for in particular?"

"No, not really. I was just walking by and want to admire how beautiful these flowers are."

Her face blushed partially, she wasn't sure if this man was intentionally trying to flirt with her or genuinely compliment the flowers.

Not too far, Katarina and Alina saw what was going down and giggled like school girls. They were happy to see Elizabeth to get some attention in the best way possible.

The young gentleman kept on walking around the shop and Elizabeth was a little preoccupied with fulfilling a massive order. Lead scratched off and checked off to make sure everything was in check. With her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, she went to go grab one of the larger bouquets.

"So, let me ask you this sir, what brings you here to such a small town like mine?"

"Well, my Father said it would be best for me a man of my age to travel and get to learn the world one adventure at a time."

"That's pretty neat since your father's willing to let you go, my parents on the other hand-" amidst her pause, she sighed with a disappointed tone and fumbled with her hands. "-They tend to be very firm about the decisions I make, but I've been able to make my own path while keeping them happy. I genuinely enjoy love being a part of this shop because of the community."

"Well, I don't want to take up too much of your time miss. I'll be here for a couple of days exploring and my Father was able to get me a hotel room just in case."

"You don't have to call me miss sir. My name's Elizabeth Cavalier."

"My name may not be of importance, but I'm King Bradley." he stated plainly with a smile.

"Oh, your name sounds very regal. I wonder if you'll run a country at one point."

She saw his eyes partially widened.

"I'll be on my way now Elizabeth. I might come on back so I can actually get something for my sister. She can be a bit demanding at times, but I care about her in comparison to my other brothers."

Wind rustled a small set of bells on the door and something told Elizabeth that he would become a very _frequent_ customer. "Sure, see you around."

During that whole time, Katarina and Alina slowly drank their tea and waited to hear the news. Alina leaned in a bit too much, causing the table fall to the side. Her favorite pink blouse stained by the amber colored tea. "Alina, what did I tell you? Someday your curiosity will end up getting you in a mess literally."

"Oh cut it out Katy. It's just tea." She pouted her lips in disappointment and her huff matched that tone.

"What did I tell you, don't call me Katy. What, do you want me to start calling you Ali?"

"No, not really."

Elizabeth wasn't too far from the scene and giggled at their bickering. "Come on guys, why don't we head on down to the river?

Alina was hoping her long hair could block her blushed face, but it was red as a tomato. "Fine, let me go home real quickly to get dressed and bring a blanket for us to lie on. Katarina and I want to hear about that mysterious man. Who covers up their identity with an eye patch? I wonder why."

Elizabeth was used to this kind of thing. "Alina, you are always trying to come up with some sort of conspiracy theory. Maybe something traumatic happen to him or,-" At that moment she felt awful those words left her mouth. She retracted her hand right to her chest, looking up at the sky with a worried look. _This is so stupid of me to feel like this; I only met him today. Why would I fret so much about one lone stranger?_

Katarina knew something wasn't right. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Just, let me close my eyes for a few seconds. Today was a pretty long day."

Warm weather and cooling breezes helped to calm down the confused, frustrated woman down a bit. Blades of grass occasionally tickled her legs, but it was still soothing. Sun streaks colored the sky and the brightness of it really didn't let her snooze for too long.

Like a mother, Katarina took part of the blanket to cover up Elizabeth's face. "Hey, Alina."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe let's not press anymore information from her? She's fretting too much about this."

Alina nodded. "Sure."

Both of them did admonish the current weather and they eventually too fell asleep.

/

While most people wouldn't dream a party to end in hysteria, certain people were ready to test the wills and dreams of certain humans. The people of Amestris believed that there was no internal conflict, however that conflict was right underneath their feet.

/

Elizabeth found herself so lost in thought she snapped back to reality. "Sorry Colonel and Second Lieutenant, that was rude of me. When I think about how old you two are, it brings back a lot of pleasant memories. My husband will do anything to make me happy and I always hope to return the favor."

It was really charming and pleasing for both Roy and Riza to listen about how happy she truly was.

With a quick glance, Roy noticed the Fürher making his way to his wife with a small grin on his face. A couple of the senior staff also waved to the two, awkwardly Roy and Riza waved back. Roy's men were still distracted at the bar, but they were clearly having fun with some of the local women.

"Hi dear, I'm so glad you are meeting two of my most effective members."

"Hi hun, is there anything you need me to do? I gave out all of my baked goods to the children. Selim's making his own mark in the other room, I know he's being looked after."

"No, there's nothing you need to do. I have to say this party's going well because of you; I might be able to lead a country, but trying to coordinate a party, well that's your forte."

Beyond just the wine and food, the energy from the crowd was simply magnificent. So many people conglomerated to celebrate a special event that means so much to its country's ruler. King's not the kind of man to boast about his personal accomplishments outside the military base, but he could genuinely relax for a second and enjoy her presence. He looked back at the senior staff and saw old man Grumman ushering him back for a few more drinks.

"Pardon me, but I have a bet I need to settle with that geezer there."

Roy and Riza looked at each other calmly, but Elizabeth humored things up a bit. "Geezer, you're one too you know?" her dainty laugh matched her expression.

The other three laughed too and shortly afterwards Roy's men came up to him. Heymans gave a firm pat on Roy's shoulder with a drink in the other hand. "Colonel, ever since you got here you haven't had a drink. The boys and I want to treat you and Ms. Hawkeye to a few drinks."

"Sure, that's fine Rook."

Elizabeth and King stared at each other with an eyebrow raised. "Since when did you start referring to your members as chess pieces?" The Fürher questioned.

"Grumman was the one who taught me how to play and even though I can never beat him, some pieces move-sets fit very well with the others' personalities."

Amidst the joy and laughter, a large cracking sound was heard across the hallway.

King assumed one of the kids got a little rambunctious for their age. "Well, looks like I'll be paying the bill for the broken window."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"No," with a slightly angry tone underneath his breath. "Let me."

Suddenly, more glass broke and fragments of it scattered everywhere. Riza had her gun hidden underneath her dress. "Everybody, GET DOWN!"

Smoke grenades were thrown, the rest of the public panicked. Parents grabbed their kids and made their way to the exit. However, men and women dressed in lab coats blocked the entrance.

King went straight for his sword, but a sharp dart pierced his neck. The pain didn't even faze him as he ripped it out, anger building up in his core. Toxic poison climbed up his veins, his movements slowed down. Arms were heavy like lead and he couldn't hold his prized sword no longer. Metal clinked against the ground and his body followed in suit. While people continued to run in paranoia, his wife ran right to him.

"Honey, are you okay? Please talk to me!" she checked his neck for a pulse and while it was a slow beat, faint breathing could be heard. She tried with all of her might to carry the semi-lifeless body, but when she turned her head to him the only thing she heard was, "Drop me. Leave me. Save yourself."

Even King knew something wasn't right. _If this is something that Father intended to plan he would've let me know, but someone else is at this. Wishing Envy would be here right now to help me out._ Sadly, he was right, no other Homunculus was nearby to help him.

Thankfully Roy also had a few weapons right in his pocket. White fabric quickly shot out and sparks flew. Roy and Riza were able to keep things stable for the most part, but the Flame Alchemist saw the leader taken down amongst the hysteria. "Breda, Falman, Fuery! Get these people to safety! Use any means to take down the guys in lab coats."

"You got it!" Team Mustang truly showed their physical prowess and Riza made sure to give Roy back up.

"Don't leave your back open sir, you'll leave yourself open."

He chuckled. "Kinda wish FullMetal was here, he would definitely like to take a crack at them."

More flames scattered across the hall, but just as Roy readied his hand for another snap, he felt poison running down his neck. His breathing slowed down and his body heavy, a cloud of confusion that he just couldn't shake off. His eyelids grew heavier, his body collapsed right there.

"COLONEL! WAKE UP!" Riza screamed in terror.

Both Elizabeth and Riza witnessed the worst nightmares, the ones they cared about fell to something they had no control over.

The other members of Team Mustang weren't fairing any better and only a few people were lucky to escape. Slowly, one by one they were picked off by the scientists.

Riza had another gun ready, but one particular scientist waltzed over to her. "Don't you take one more step; I will shoot you right through your head." Her gaze filled with anger, but enough control to assure Elizabeth.

He waited awhile for things to calm down, but one particular feature about him was his golden tooth. His smug expression and unusually calm demeanor was offsetting to Riza.

"If you don't say something within the next thirty seconds, I will shoot you." Her other hand placed on the back of the gun, ready to fire at any moment.

"You've already shed so much blood in Ishval Ms. Hawkeye, would you be comfortable with causing more bloodshed in the city? I've got plenty of people to be disposed and it would be such a shame if you were wasted. It was no wonder why so many people in Ishval called you the Woman with the Eyes of a Hawk. Willing to take down one armed man after another, it's quite fascinating really."

Metal within the gun jostled as her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Flashbacks of children crying and rotting corpses were something no other human should have to endure. "I may have regrets, but I keep pushing forward and fight for the people I love. Even if I have to do something, I know damn well I'll have people to back me up."

"However dearie, you've got no one. Your superior is down and even the leader of Amestris was too weak."

Those words enraged Elizabeth greatly. "Who do you think you are to talk to not only my husband, but the protector of Amestris who'd be willing to put his body over anything else?!" Right not too far from her was a dislodged leg of a chair. She was never the kind of person to fight, but something within her made her feet move forward to strike the bastard down.

"Wait, Elizabeth!" Riza screamed just as she was struck in the back. Facial features of the man right in front of Riza blurred heavily, old, mangled skin matching his overall demeanor. More men and women in lab coats went to the fallen party goers, and carried them out.

Elizabeth was laid right next to her and for once, the soldier who was given the title for taking men out without a doubt in her mind, was taken out. It would be dishonorable for a soldier to fall down right in front of their enemy, but some of these soldiers had no choice in the matter.

/

Two men forced against their will where most of their lives were stipulated by people around them. Directives and orders given to them like some damn dog, but they were human.

Although, these scientists could care less about their humanity. They cared more about the results and underneath the city laid a horror no one was quite ready to face.

* * *

 **Ooh, this is starting to get more interesting and the feels are gonna start.**

 **Please R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where I wanted to focus on the main aspect of this challenge, while I can make paral...**

* * *

Sunflowers and daisies were always Elizabeth's kind of flowers. She'd always imagine to have every flower in stock for the right occasion. Her customers mattered that much to her, but that one man wouldn't escape her mind.

Green tea scents permeated from her mug while she waited for the shop to open. Except, this day was a bit cooler so she thought not a whole lot of people would come on by. A few hours ticked on by, and while a customer came here and there they never bought anything. She never liked to just sit there and do nothing, a couple of books were able to help time pass on by but it didn't seem like they helped a lot. Page after page of intrigue and dialogue somehow bored her.

 _Well, if I don't get anyone else in the next 30 minutes I'm closing shop. This has been one of the worst days customer wise. I know cooler weather makes people want to stay indoors a little bit, but not like this._

Rain clouds started to form in the sky, gloom setting the scene for her town. As expected, another thirty minutes went on by as the rain gradually grew stronger. Delicately and gracefully, she waltzed over to the front door flipping the sign over for the store's closing.

 _I guess tomorrow's another day. It can't get any worse, I guess._

As she turned her head away, a fist pounded right against the glass.

Shards flew everywhere and her horror about being alone when something bad happens was coming true. Fear took control, she just stood there.

Small bits of glass embedded into her skin, blood trickled down her exposed arms.

A tsunami of emotions overwhelmed the young woman and she closed her eyes to wait for it all to end.

/

However, nightmares may have been able to show the possible future a human could endure against. Many times their nightmares highlighted fears and weaknesses they were too afraid to admit. In order to overcome them, some chose to mask them with a smile or confront them. People had their reasons and didn't want to explain their reasoning, this was why Elizabeth smiled a lot as a child till present day.

/

News reports and rumors about a party gone wrong circulated around the town. No one was able to piece together the real story and Edward wanted to find out. No one from the military was able to speak their mind openly about it nor could the citizens. While he went back to Risembool for a couple of repairs, as soon as he got a phone call from Heymans about what happened he had to flee back. He didn't want Alphonse to get caught up in the mix, so he ordered him to stay home.

With enough money and bribes from Winry, he was able to get a train ticket.

During that ride only questions were going through Edward's mind. _This is both good and bad what's going on here. Good that I didn't go because I'm not that much of a big party person, but bad on the other hand that I could've been there. Reports aren't saying who's missing, but something tells me it involves the military._

Metal train tracks made the old machine rattle occasionally and Edward a little nauseous.

Within a few hours, he arrived to Central Station. Except, the air around him felt quiet and not a lot of people were willing to talk so openly. A young couple who looked like they should've been happy were silent.

"Hey, I was out of town for a bit and I heard something big happened. Could you tell me anything? I'm a State Alchemist and it's my job to help the people of Amestris." Whether or not it was good on Edward's part to reveal his identity, he felt it would help to relieve some of the tension.

"Well, a few days ago the Fürher and his wife threw a party to celebrate their anniversary. We attended it and there were a lot of people there, but something went awfully wrong and that's all about we can remember." a young boyfriend timidly recalled. He looked at his girlfriend, hands wringing around one another.

It wasn't _the_ most useful piece of information, but before Edward walked away the girlfriend tugged at his red jacket. "Look, one thing I can remember is that the guys who crashed the part wore white. Almost like hospital garb, but they weren't normal doctors by any means."

With a quick nod, Edward had a small plan.

"Thanks, that's some really helpful information. Let's see if good, old Colonel Roy Mustang's around to lend me a hand."

However, Edward would've never imagined someone as boastful and prideful as Roy to be captured. _Shit, what am I gonna do? Well, looks like I'll have to put my detective hat on._

/

Blurs of men and women wearing white waltzed across from Elizabeth and Riza. Nothing was making complete sense and her vision still compromised by the dart that hit her on the back. She tried to move her hands to push the hair away, but handcuffs confined any possible movement. There she laid on the ground, like a criminal who did nothing wrong at all.

 _How does a party lead to me being captured like a slave and handcuffed like this?_

Shortly, the lieutenant started to wake up and realize too the horror she was in.

"Oh gosh, Elizabeth, are you okay?" her voice stressed out, still groggily from the anesthesia. "Where are we?"

The more Riza tried to look, the deeper the handcuffs dug into her skin and her hair in a more tattered mess.

Blank walls covered with a few charts corresponding to a few names written boldly in white chalk. Riza's eyes narrowed into slits as she tried to read the few phrases in more detail: "Unsure of subject's emotional state," "Both have similar emotional relationship with other subjects," and "More than likely able to withstand some testing."

 _Other subjects? What? Who could that possibly be?_ She paused for a few seconds to think even harder about those phrases and her thoughts. _Oh no. Where's Roy? Where's the Fürher?_

"Elizabeth, I'll need every ounce of your cooperation from here on out. Something tells me these 'scientists' have your husband and the Colonel for some kind of experimentation."

Horror struck Elizabeth's mind. "No, why would they want my husband of all people? I know he's had to do some things I know he might regret, but I've always been there no matter what. If they are scientists, how come they weren't made to my husband's attention?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. We never really existed." an old sounding voice emanating from a decrepit man. A few laughs were heard underneath his breath as he smiled widely, a gold tooth matching his smug attitude. "We're scientists with an objective to perfect our experimentation and I have to say Elizabeth Bradley, your husband King was a perfect one years ago. Oh, oops, I shouldn't have let that one slip my tongue." The taste of gold occasionally brushed against his dry, wrinkled tongue.

"No. You're lying!" Elizabeth replied scornfully, her eyes filled with anger. "I don't know what kind of 'scientist' you proclaim to be, but my husband is not the kind of man to let someone do something he has no control over of."

"Well, since I already mentioned about his experimentation, I think it would be safe to mention that your husband possesses abilities far beyond any human could imagine. How do you think he's been able to fight in battle and never come out scarred?"

Elizabeth wanted to tell the scientist he was wrong and knew _nothing_ about the man she cared about deeply. "Quit spewing out lies. I know why he didn't come out scarred, as horrible as the Ishvalan Civil War was, he has a military of men and women willing to fight for our country and keep them safe."

A few laughs and smirks from the doctor irritated Elizabeth even more. Riza could sense the anger from her. "Elizabeth, you need to calm down. He's trying to break you."

Brown eyes turned into narrow slits, metal cuffs cut against her skin. "Doctor, whatever you intend to do, I'll make sure all of the other doctors are dead."

"Oh, but what if the man you cared about was thrown into the mix?"

Blood rusted cuffs scraped against the concrete floor as her body dropped right on her knees. "What are you saying?"

"Exactly what I mean young lady. Both the Colonel and Fürher are with us in another chamber. They'll wake up shortly and what'll happen to them, well that's top secret."

Riza's pupils dilated, anger and disgust seething through her body. It would normally take a lot for the former sniper to break down, but hated to feel useless when someone needed protection and backup. _No, this can't be. How, who would do something like this? When I joined the military, it was to make sure no other man could ever learn of my father's secrets. But now- this is a true nightmare. People taking control of you and not being able to do a damn thing._

Heavy metal doors slid open and a few more doctors waltzed in. The doctor who talked the most to his subjects never presented his name. "You may call me Morfran, only a name with no real meaning behind it. I'm just a man who loves to experiment and you two will get to witness one of my greatest experiments. Spurge, Spegovia if you two would kindly."

One male and female doctor wen to unlock the handcuffs the two women were attached to, but had a needle ready to be injected at any moment.

Both Elizabeth and Riza hated this so deeply, feeling manipulated when they had no choice. They looked at each other, feeling defeated with worry and disgust written across their faces. However, they knew that through perseverance and determination they could make it through.

/

While most people expect certain factors and outcomes, they never came out as predicted. No one could ever tell when the Ishvalan Civil War would start, why a child had to die, and why so many Ishvalans suffered because of it. Laws and policies were created to set them in line, but they weren't being treated like humans rather criminals locked within their own land.

Yet, while the military created blood and distress, someone behind the scenes crafted the stage and characters were placed accordingly. Almost like strings controlled the puppets and marionettes, the personalities of these characters were malleable. One pull or twist of the string could push them to their breaking points.

* * *

 **Oh my god, this a**hole of a doctor. I never liked the Gold Toothed Doctor to begin with. Trivia with his name and some of the other doctors which you will see later on, they're names based off of actual poisonous plants.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter and the next one were probably the coolest, hardest aspects of this challenge.**

 **I hope everyone likes it as much as I do. ^w^**

* * *

His dreams and nightmares varied from the stupidest of ones based on childhood fears to extremely surreal ones. Phantom arms reached out to him through dark voids and he resisted against every one of them. Muscles contracted, he desperately fought against them to reach towards his dream. These were the thoughts that permeated in both Roy's and King's minds. Each of them fought a battle to where they stood, however the ability to stand was taken away from them.

/

Metal doors and concrete floors trapped the Colonel and Fürher. Both of them were still sedated by the anesthesia and blurs of white coats floated past them. Leather straps bounded them, neither of them able to recognize what transpired.

Roy turned his head to the right, drooping from where the needle was injected. Dark, blank eyes only stared at the ground. His ability to speak was minimized and the same was for King. Only occasionally did the old man wake up to fall back asleep. The amount of anesthesia was unfathomable and within Roy's sight was the doctor with the gold tooth.

"Excuse me gentleman, it would be impolite to nap here. You're expected to help us with a couple of things."

Warm, breathy huffs escaped and Roy boldly said, "You think I'm a dog ready to just lay there? Forget it. Once I get enough strength back I'll knock the lights out of you, you hack." His eyes were more focused on the doctor's golden tooth and he picked his head right back up.

"Oh my, looks like we should've put a little more medicine into you. Who knew your personality could outweigh your actual weight. I guess we'll have to see how far you're willing to let your ego get to you."

"What you may call an ego, I call my ambition. No person will ever drag me down; I'll light those bastards up."

Another set of doctors came through the door with clipboards in their hand, completely silent. Just a few name tags that read Adenia, Couma, and Privet were legible.

"I can only begin to understand how you have no idea how we run things here in this country. Did you ever think the military ever had real control of political affairs and how people really act in our world?"

"You don't talk like a normal human. Do you think you have more power than anyone else. I'd be a bit shocked because the Fürher is anything but a pushover, he's a man who's honest."

"Colonel Roy Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist. Your parents died when you were young. However when people asked you about which country you were born in, you were too young to remember. At that point, your dad's sister decided to take you in and she's been the backbone to support you all of these years. The lovely Madame Christmas running one of the very famous bars in all of Amestris, she definitely knows how to make a few stiff drinks."

Roy shook his head in disbelief. "You keep on blabbering your mouth and I start to realize how much of a fool you are. The moment you turn away, you're mine." His tone and words matching the small fire ready to erupt at a moment's notice.

Roy attempted to thrust his arms, but the leather straps prevented the full motion.

The other doctors stood there in silence until Morfran pressed one of the buttons on a remote. "If you think I'll ever let you get me, your dear woman might have to pay the price. Now, doesn't her body contain a long lost secret only you know?"

His eyes widened in horror. "The moment you touch her in an instant, your body is more than just toast; I'll burn your corpse into ashes." Even thought the anesthesia was still coursing through his veins, he still manage to pull a smug smile.

"You're such a cocky, little shit, aren't you Roy?" The doctor quickly kneed Roy's stomach; it temporarily caught Roy off guard and knocked the air out of him.

Morfran adjusted his glasses and a quick snap of his fingers made the doctors fall in line. Privet and Adenia undid them and the two men heavily anesthetized dropped to the ground, although Roy was able to catch himself better. Black hair grazed against the cold, gray ground and his fists ready to punch the lights out of everybody. He turned to see his leader still asleep.

"Now, you will release not only Riza, but any other people you've used for twisted games."

"Some of those people were spared, but I made sure another important woman was grabbed to be used against King. In fact, I could kill her right now and break him. I did let him make one choice, well that was Father's choosing anyways."

"Now, who's this 'Father' character?"

Morfran's old, wrinkly hands covered his mouth for letting a bit too much information out. "I guess with my old age, things tend to slip here and there. However, don't worry you'll meet with Father later on; I can assure you and other important people will. In the meantime, I need to see how well you can test with one thing. King's been in need of a check-up in over thirty years. His Father strictly ordered for another injection."

Roy's ability to stand or even kneel didn't fully recover, but he was able to push himself off the ground a little bit all by his arms. "An injection of what?"

Hands wrapped around Roy's arms, immediately thrashed about. The men who held him looked like they were in their forties or fifties. "I needed to make sure to have some protection just in case." Morfran looked at King in disappointment. "It's such a shame that when subjects don't fall in line like they should, corporal punishment needs to be administered. Come on King, wake up."

Pained groans and coughs were the most King could do. He rubbed his face to try to regain a sense of balance and composure, but slightly gasped when he didn't feel his eyepatch. He kept his head down for a few seconds. _I, where am I? I may be able to move quick, but I don't want my enemy to have the advantage over me. I can still take them out with my eyes closed; I don't need to have my identity exposed._

Just within his range of vision, King swept his right leg in a circular motion to take out the strange man next to him. Roy knew what kind of powerful man King was, he could even take out enemies with his eyes closed.

A visible scar was right over King's left eye and Roy didn't want to bring too much attention to it. King continued to take out doctor after doctor until Morfran quickly grabbed him by the wrist, twisting it outwards to stop him. Instinctively, King stepped out of Morfran's line of attack for a left hook.

Morfran was taken back by the punch and started to chuckle a bit. "Ha, I'm impressed. After all of that training, you still manage to throw me off. Very well done."

"You keep talking to him like you know him. Why?" Roy questioned.

Just as King was about to throw in another punch more older men grabbed King and pinned him down.

A sly, creepy grin from Morfran explained it all. "It's simple actually, King Bradley is not just some ordinary man with amazing abilities. He's a Homunculus that I created. Take a look for yourself." He quickly pried Bradley's scarred eye to reveal a red mark underneath it.

Roy couldn't fathom how the people of Amestris were lied for so long about their "real" ruler. "How long has this country been lied to about his real identity?"

At that point, Bradley opened both of his eyes and he wanted to explain. "Listen, Colonel Roy Mustang. Not only are you part of the alchemists of Amestris, but you are one of my most esteemed soldiers out there. Just like how you had no parents, I wasn't sure I had parents either. Except, I didn't have a guardian look over me. That scientist raised me and a whole bunch of other men. We were trained as prospective Fürhers in politics, combat, and swordsmanship. After we all turned eighteen, a special ceremony took place. Throughout my youth we were trained to never question our authorities and what the doctors knew was the best for all of us."

For a moment he paused, trying to swallow heavy air. "This part was probably the most excruciating passing any human shouldn't endured, but I did."

He shut his eyes tightly, although King was sixty years old with plenty of experience and wisdom, certain moments every now and then got to him. Flashbacks of his younger self looking at the mirror analyzing the new scar. He was a soldier to be trained to take any injury inflicted, but the sheer pain was unfathomable.

/

"Number 12, you may step forward now."

A young man with a life confined inside the cells of the facility where he was trained to rule a country.

He stared out to a blank surgical table. A few doctors conversed with each other, but the faces of them didn't matter. All that mattered was their general posture and how they looked at the subject.

While Morfran may have looked a little bit younger then, his wrinkly and sagging skin still showed his age. He motioned his hand over to the table for the subject to lie down on.

"What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it too much, if it fails we can move onto the next one?"

"Next one?" he asked, his voice shaky with terror. His terror and fright were true when he saw other bodies disposed in another closet. "What are you gonna to do me? Are they dead?" His eyes pulsating, breathing quickened.

"You are the twelfth candidate." An elder blond man with a booming voice stated. He leaned over at the frightened young man. The subject's pale, blue eyes pulsating and his muscles tightened against the leather straps. "Do you have what it takes to become my fury? My Wrath?"

 _This is it; I'll die right here. My life will never have a purpose, just another body being dragged along the ground. My coffin's a table._

He wanted to look at the blond man, but the long strands and shadows blocked it.

A silver needle was punctured into his right forearm. The further and further it was pushed in, the foreign item inside it entered his bloodstream quicker.

His breathing came to a complete halt, the foreign, red stone coursing through his body. Pain beyond anything imaginable, bones arched to their near breaking point. His chest and back arched severely, feeling blood running out of every orifice possible. Red streams covered his face, death beginning to embrace itself.

 _I don't have the will nor the energy to keep on going. This stone, I can hear so many people screaming. Names and cries for help are being thrown around, I can't do anything about it._ Subject 12 continued to thrash about it, what may have been a few moments felt like an eternity. Muscles twitched and convulsed against his will, the stone started to take complete control of his body.

Fingers itched to grab the edge of the table, his breathing started to feel more controlled. A bright, red beam flashed from his left eye, a new scar formed.

"It's amazing." one doctor stated.

"We've made a new kind human." another younger male doctor said.

Another female doctor went to undo the straps. Subject 12 still couldn't accept what just occurred. Tears rolled down his face, kept his hand over the scarred eye.

"Congratulations. You have been chosen to lead mankind down the path of destiny. Everything has been arranged to provide you with all that you'll need. From now on your name will be, King Bradley."

No longer just a human of bones and organs, but given a purpose to carry out that would change the face of humanity.

/

Only a few days settled in for King, a name given to him and unbelievable power. Doctors and other people of power came in and out of his room explaining jargon about how to run a country. Politics and foreign affairs fell on deaf ears as he stared at the ground, feeling the new power of the stone.

 _So, this is the power a Philosopher's Stone can bring? I try so hard to focus on myself, but I keep on hearing those voices._

He tightened his arms, formed his fists, still tried to understand the new kind of monster he was.

 _I can never, ever go back to what I am. My life was set for me and that's a fact. There's no reason to fight against it. Just, run with it and see where my legs will carry me._

Bare, white walls almost became comforting to King. Being left alone, letting his thoughts culminate into something meaningful.

A knock was heard at the door. "Oh, you can come in." he calmly replied with.

A slightly older doctor walked in, name tag bared "Privet" in bold, black letters. "I was ordered by my colleague to do a psychological evaluation. I want you to know, anything you say will not be used against you and we want to make you as comfortable as possible for the next few weeks. A lot is planned for you, so we don't want anything _unexpected_ to happen. You understand me?"

He complied with a nod, a solemn look on his face. "Sure, ask me your questions. Since I'll be a ruler; I have to answer honestly, no man becomes famous by lying."

However, most of King's life would be fabricated by those lies. Doctors and forged papers about adoption, that was how he was able to live a semi-normal life.

Privet stared at the young man who looked confused, dull green eyes analyzed his movements. "So, let me ask you this King, if a man came up to you right now and said, 'Are you willing to sacrifice your life if it means protecting your country?'"

It was such a bizarre question, not many people would give a straightforward answer. Thoughts raced through his mind, the process he endured from the stone drastically changed his existence.

"Without a doubt in my mind, yes. A country is more willing to continue to function if their leader makes that sacrifice rather than run away like a coward." His response felt numb, everything he saw and spoke felt like there was some sort of shade over them.

"Do you feel competent enough to carry that sword with to your grave?"

"Yes."

"Would you be comfortable with people making decisions for you on a daily basis?"

"If that is what must be done then yes."

"Since you're a creation from the Philosopher's Stone, do you feel like you cannot hear yourself or your own thoughts?"

He pondered for a little bit more, however a faint voice from the stone would pop up filled with anger and wrath. However, King was incredibly calm and breathed through it all. "I know I have my own thoughts and conscious, but this stone definitely has a lot of voices. When I'm not focusing at the task at hand then yes, but if I am focused then I will not. I think it might be some getting used to."

Lead scribbled on paper and Privet had an odd, wrinkled smirk on his face.

"Is there something amusing all of this?" the young Homunculus questioned.

"I am impressed by your level of composure and equilibrium; a great power sought out by thousands of men is now within your body. You will carry Amestris in your hands and your actions will have both negative and positive consequences."

"I understand; my actions will be meaningful and I will not let myself slip." The monotony of those questions, the prodding of his demeanor.

Another knock was heard at the door and Privet stood up. "Come in please."

A much larger doctor, with a protruding stomach, with the name tag "Adenia" waltzed in. His clipboard looked bulkier, more papers and slips with a few food stains riddled across the tops of them. "I want to test your new physical powers with the stone. Follow me and be ready at a moments notice, you might be tested right on the spot."

Another slew of doctors came in to escort King, however he hated being followed around like a child. King knew he was over the age of eighteen, even other people around his age should be able to make their own decisions.

Gray hallways converged into a front door way and the glaring sun pierced King's eyes. He tried to block it, but the scar over his eye intensified the pain.

"Bradley, I want you to take this sword away from me right now."

A mixture of confusion and anger was expressed on his face. "What?! You want me to fight you, right here, right now?"

While Adenia wasn't nearly as fit as Privet was, Adenia was willing to use his size as an advantage point.

"Come on, rip this sword away from me; you were trained to fight at a moment's notice."

With a quick pivot from his left foot, Adenia swung the sword in a downward, diagonal motion.

Legs dropped faster than an anvil as Bradley went into a break fall to miss the path of the blade. Using his arm to brace the fall, he slapped the ground to ready his leg for a sweeping low kick. Even though the kick didn't connect, dust was kicked up and temporarily blinded the larger man.

With this advantage, King remained low to the ground. Dirt crunched underneath his boots, this gave away his location.

Adenia thrusted his arm forward, right to King's neck and pinning him to the ground. His hand tightened, trying to cut off circulation

With quick thinking, King threw another low kick right at Adenia's calf which actually connected. For a second, the pain caused Adenia to drop down to his knee which then allowed King to go in for an arm pin.

Metal dropped against the ground, a smirk could be seen from the fatter gentleman. "Well done King, you reacted like I expected you would. Privet had his suspicions, but you are well trained for any combative situation."

Those words stung like acid dripping on metal, King played into their hands and hated feeling helpless. The title of being a Homunculus alone was unsettling, the constant voices from the stone occasionally spiked up.

 _If this is to be my fate, not longer as a human but as a Homunculus then there is no going back now. This stone is forever embedded into my body and I will have to accept that part of me. When the day comes that I can step into the role as the proper Fùrher, I'll do everything I can to make sure I have control and not let people trample over me._

While Adenia was wiping the dirt off of his lab coat, Privet came back outside to jot some notes down about the transgression. "King, I noticed during your fight you tended to pause a little bit and then move when the enemy moves. While it is a good idea to wait for the enemy to strike, you may want to try a series of endless barrages because that could throw them off entirely."

Like an obedient dog, he nodded. Every word that both Privet and Adenia spoke were true, but King knew someday he wouldn't have to listen to them anymore.

/

Over the course of the next few years, King grew not only powerful in strength, but politically he has been able to amass enough people to make Amestris stronger. For years Amestris was in the middle power-wise, but with Father and the senior staff Amestris has become stronger.

However, with that kind of power came a greed, not of the Homunculus type, but the selfishness of humans who wanted to see others break and cower in fear.

* * *

 **This was something I definitely wanted to expanded on because I always feel like Bradley was the kind of person to have emotions since he's still young and still has emotions. As much as Roy Mustang is my favorite character in FMA, I feel so bad and I end up sympathizing for Bradley.**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh boy, this is the chapter that I hope delivers the feels for everyone.**

* * *

"Bradley, you were once a human. Could you ever go back to what you were before?"

The truth could no longer be hidden, his Ouroborous mark showed the kind of monster he truly was. "No, the amount of damage and years the stone has caused would not be worth it. In some regards, I hate it when you humans always try to throw me off guard; that is the sole reason I always have my sword with me, but my wife insisted to not bring it. She wanted our celebration to be a peaceful one and I blindly followed her advice. While I may use this eyepatch to conceal the truth to the public, I've had my life dictated until the moment I become a Homunculus."

It was so ridiculous and completely outlandish to Roy, despite the men who still held him down he managed to laugh a bit. "Unbelievable, how could you lie to your wife for so long? The reason why the lieutenant and I have such a strong bond is that we're truthful about our intentions. She wants me to protect the secrets of not only my flame alchemy, but her father's. She makes sure that I have people backing me up no matter what."

With a quick snap of his fingers, Morfran's men were ordered to let go. "Now this is intriguing, a banter between a Colonel and a Fürher who's morals are almost interchangeable with one another. Don't worry, this glass here prevents the ladies from hearing our conversation; it would be rude if they heard everything."

For a moment, while Roy had such pertinent information, he could care less. "What on earth do you mean? Letting this Homunculus posing as a human to trick everyone so blindly and still expect us to help him out?"

Morfran's iconic gold tooth gleamed, a couple of chuckles were added into the mix. "You think you're better than him? How often have you used people around you to achieve your goals. You're using Bertholdt Hawkeye's information to further your mission and make others feel beneath you. With a snap of your fingers, you take control of the situation and make them beg on their knees."

Roy's right hand twitched towards his pocket to grab the gloves, but they weren't there.

"You looking for this Roy? How about a fair fight between you and Bradley? I created him to be the perfect, ultimate fighter without weapons. He knows how to take advantage of any situation." White gloves were dangled right in front of his face, and he walked to the back of the room. "I want a clean fight gentleman; I'm not looking for someone to die today but if it happens than that's that."

Morfran had his men open the door to the chamber where Elizabeth and Riza were captive. There they laid, but when they saw them their faces lit up.

Elizabeth ran up to the glass divider. "Oh honey, what on earth is going on?" Amidst her bliss, she noticed the red mark over his eye. "What's going on? Please who are these men and women that've captured us?"

King rested his hand against the glass, she matched her tiny hand against his. The look they give each other was of reassurance and nodded in agreement.

"Roy, I hope you're ready to take the claim of defeating against the ruler of Amestris in a fist fight." King slid his right foot back a little bit, preparing his leg for a proper stance. Elbows turned inwards to his body, hands clenched into gentle fists.

In a similar fashion, Roy slid his left foot back a bit too. Except, he had more of a lunged stance and his left hand with his palm exposed. His right hand by his hip. "Bring it on old man."

Dark eyes crossed with pale blue ones, each of them with their unique fighting styles ready to clash.

 _I'll put enough of a show in front of this hack of a doctor so I can get my gloves back. I have a feeling Bradley's doing this too just so he can get his mitts on something. He's a Homunculus, but he's not one to play this bullshit game._

Riza looked on as both men were ready to fight. _Come on Roy, get us out of here. If I had A gun I could easily get us out of here._

Roy darted forward, delivering a right hook with a sweeping low kick. King jumped back a little bit, retaliated with a left hook.

Bodies ducked as they could anticipate each others moves. If King threw a punch, Roy stepped out line. If Roy threw a kick, King jumped at the right angle.

Legs danced between one another, Roy almost connected some of his kicks. Roy's feet spun in a circular motion and he prepped his body with a few quick jabs. King for a moment almost let Roy connect a kick in the chest region.

Roy's left leg was caught in a lock, his center of balance thrown completely off. By luck, he was able to get enough of a bend to clock King right in the jaw.

A little bit of blood trailed down his mouth. "I wasn't expecting a punch like that." He prepared his right arm for a punch or arm bar. "You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"Hehe, yes I am your majesty. I may not look it, but I learned how to throw a punch. I'll thank the academy for that."

More legs and fists were thrown across the room, Riza thinking of _a_ plan to get her and Elizabeth out of there.

She turned her head to see a young, blond doctor with a distinctive braid. Riza didn't want to make a scene about it. Elizabeth still sat on the ground in disbelief watching her husband being forced to fight against one of his own soldiers. _My husband is an honest man and I know he may not always tell me everything, but I'll trust him back and forth. Why would he marry me to make it all a lie? He's more honest than that._ Dirty blonde hair was able to cover up some of her tears, but she didn't want him to see her upset. _I have to be strong, just like how Riza is strong with her guns. I have to be strong in my own right, starting right now._

Out of nowhere, Elizabeth stood up quickly to jab the young doctor in the stomach and made him drop whatever he held in his hands. Just as Elizabeth went in for the second punch, Riza blocked it. "Wait a minute!" she yelled.

Edward's amber eyes glistened in relief. "Follow my lead." he quietly whispered. "Looks like these two ladies don't know their place, I think it would be best to give them their medicine. Don't you agree?"

Morfran cleaned his ears to hear what the doctor really meant. "Oh, I think you're right. Make sure they don't get _too_ out of hand. They're women after all, but my men here need their second dose. Grab them."

 _Shit, this isn't what I meant._

Privet and Adenia grabbed Roy and King. Morfran dug through his pockets for a few covered needles. "Thought I'd make things a little more interesting with these things here. While you Roy wouldn't be able to handle the real power of a stone, I've been able to synthesize a solution that'll act as if you were injected into one. Bradley, as I said, it's been awhile since your _last_ check-up."

Roy and King were injected with those needles Morfran talked so vainly about. What felt like a rush of ecstasy for Roy, his vision widened greatly and physical senses were at an elevated level, his breathing worsened within a matter of seconds. He quickly grabbed his chest, all of his tension completely erased. He wanted to speak, but the pain gripped his throat. Hands turned inwards to his chest, eyes darted every direction. Like a ten-thousand weight compressing his chest, he didn't know if he would survive it. _Is this the pain Bradley was talking about? Feeling like everything inside of you exploding over and over again._

While Roy convulsed on the ground in a seizure-like state, on King's end his left eye was pulsing in pain. He didn't want his wife to see him like that. _Fight through the pain, I did it when I was eighteen. Nothing could get any worse than this._

After a couple more minutes, the pain finally alleviated. They breathed normally and were able to stand right back up. The foreign drug still ran its course in Roy's body, but he was able to shake it off a little bit.

Morfran looked at them with a wide smile, threw the gloves on the ground.

"Isn't this intriguing? Roy, you were able to withstand a fraction of the pain and agony King went through, and you didn't die. If it was you instead of King, you would've made an excellent Homunculus."

Either disgust or anger ran through Roy's mind, but the gloves were what he needed the most. "You keep on boasting about what you created or what you may have created. However-" He dropped his head, quickly ran for them. White fabric slipped over easily, holding Morfran at a point-blank distance. "-you stupidly dropped them, gave me an advantage."

Morfran didn't even blink or budge, just stood there with his mouth open and hand in his pocket.

"Whatever coy move you try to make, I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

"If you think you've recovered from your first dose, then how about another one?" With a quick grab and twist, another needle plunged into Roy's neck. He groaned in pain and fell down again.

Riza wanted to cry, thrash, and scream, this was not how humans were meant to be treated. "COLONEL! FIGHT THE PAIN! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU WOULDN'T BE WHERE YOU ARE BECAUSE OF YOUR WILL!" her voice breaking, her legs crumbled.

Roy found himself lost in that state again, however this second time proved to be different. Instead of collapsing to the ground, his breathing was more intense and eyes becoming more focused. Fists clenched together, nails digging into the skin. A small, red trickle of blood poured down and lunged right for the Fürher. "Did you really think us humans wouldn't be able to hurt you?!" he muttered in a wrathful voice filled with a slight sense of confusion.

Roy's aggression caught King right off guard. However, he was able to remain calm and avoid Roy's attacks which were getting sloppy. No real punches had their target in mind nor did his kicks come near close. _Why am I getting so angry? I want to stop; I need to stop, but I can't._

His body continued to wail, one punch and kick after another failed to connect. King wanted to take the moment to find an opening _anywhere_ for something to be used as a sword-like weapon. Throughout the course of their brawl, a few panels on the floor that weren't concrete loosened a little.

Elizabeth did her best to comfort Riza, a hug was all that she could muster. "Riza, I'm so sorry. I know the Colonel will pull through, even from our small conversation I can tell he's not a pushover."

The young doctor kneeled towards them. "Listen to me right now, the only reason why I was able to get into here was fabricating a couple of lies. Stay hush hush about everything, it should all work out." While remaining in his doctor persona, Edward acted to be rough with the ladies and barking them around.

"Get over in that corner now! I'll deal with both of you shortly!" Elizabeth was still confused, but Riza had an idea what's going.

 _Edward must've been able to get some help from the others. Breda, Fuery, and Falman were lucky enough to get out of there, but by the time they came back Roy, Elizabeth, Bradley, and myself were gone. Why us? What does this Morfran character get out of making us suffer?_ Blonde, tattered hair blocked her eyes and inside she wanted it all to end, but she needed to her inner strength. Roy was the man to trust his life with Riza and she wasn't about to prove him wrong.

"Elizabeth, stand back!" she exalted.

Edward ripped off his white lab coat, which he actually stole, and made a quick transmutation circle to shatter the glass. Just as pieces fell and scattered, Edward threw something at King. "Hey Bradley, CATCH!"

Black fabric floated across giving Bradley the moment to cover up the Oroborous mark. A quick knot and stomp on the ground, one of the panels loosened greatly. "Even a piece of metal can become a weapon, huh Morfran?" he coyly and playfully teased.

While Bradley was ready to take down Morfran, Roy was still drugged by the second needle and his anger grew by the second.

"Come on Bradley! Show me what you really got!" For a moment, Roy's dark eyes showed a glimpse of color. His arms and face showcasing his true anger, he readied his hand to snap. Blue sparks flew from his glove, the transmutation starting to become physical. Electrical discharges and sounds filled the room, his gaze frightened Edward too.

 _I normally wouldn't want to deal with the Colonel when he's pissed off, but this is unlike anything. We need to get him out of here before he kills somebody._

The calamity of it all was entirely amusing to the doctor and just stood there in awe. "The more and more humans are pushed to the breaking point, I begin to wonder just how much further I can push them until they die."

A silver end of another needle was shown and Elizabeth had enough of it. "I'm not gonna let you hurt Roy anymore you monster." She ran with all of her might to push him out of her way. Riza and Edward couldn't stop her, but King was too shocked to see his wife get this physically involved.

She clocked the doctor right in the face and sent the needle flying backwards. King didn't want anyone else to get injured.

However, Roy's condition continued to worsen and the veins on his face were becoming more prominent. Skin looking more flushed and the tension in his fingers diminishing. The color that was there in his eyes, vanished as his body keeled over.

With the opening in the glass divider, Riza bolted over to him screeching. "COLONEL!"

Elizabeth and King were able to hold each other for a quick embrace, but she went to go check on his condition. However, Morfran continued to be a pest in King's eye.

Edward went to go comfort Roy. _Holy shit. We need to get out of here now._

Morfran's doctors huddled nearby a corner, murmured to one another. Edward used a transmutation to trap them in. "You're not going anywhere, you hear me you hacks?!"

Smoke grenades exploded and walls imploded, men dressed in blue stormed the room. Only a couple of phrases were heard amongst the pandemonium.

One particular soldier stood out with his iconic, coifed hair and shirtless stance. "It is I, Alexander Louis Armstrong here to save you all!" His chest puffed out and fists slammed into one another, his gauntlets glowed. One good, old punch in the ground created a rift in the ground forcing Morfran to the side.

"While you may be able to leave, I still have to serve my purpose for someone; the people of Amestris will learn what it means to be at the bottom of the food chain." Two pins pulled away from a few grenades, he destroyed the ground underneath him to escape and blinded the others.

"We are in hot pursuit of an older man dressed up in doctor's garb. Looks like he may have escaped in the sewers, now we have two men to keep an eye out for." Another blue uniformed soldier began journaling what occurred. The doctors looked defeated, but King was able to recompose himself.

Roy was barely able to take a full breath nor was he able to move at all. "Riza, I-" his throat heavy, words draining all of his energy. She somewhat heard him say her name, she picked up his hand to comfort him. His face so blank and hers full of emotion, she hated feeling useless.

King looked a little battered, but a kiss from his wife made him feel a bit better. Riza stared at him intensely, she knew that a major truth about his identity was revealed. However, Roy's condition was more pertinent.

Alex was shocked to see such a crude and shady laboratory. "It was because of Edward that he was able to find where you guys were captured."

"Yeah, I was able to talk to Breda and Fuery, and they told me what happened in a letter. I told Winry that I needed to go back to Amestris, but for another reason. I didn't want her to get too worried, but something didn't seem right."

"There's a reason why I named you Edward, the FullMetal Alchemist. While you have limbs made out of metal, your heart is too. You embody what you have and keep on pushing forward. In some regards, I envy your youth and fighting spirit." Words of comfort and honor from King made Edward smile.

"It's an honor sir, but the Colonel needs to see a doctor now. I can only imagine whatever was inside those things did some kind of damage."

Handcuffed doctors were escorted out, Riza and Elizabeth looking onwards trying to figure out what they're gonna do next.

"Well, this is something I'm gonna have to hide for awhile."

"You will have to indeed Mrs. Bradley." Lieutenant General Gardener stated so calmly. Right behind him were other members of the Senior Staff, they all had a somber look on their faces. Some of the other Lieutenant Generals and Brigadier Generals looked at each other, Grumman presenting King one of his jackets.

"It wouldn't be fitting for a ruler to not have his jacket, we've been having to hide a lot of stuff since that party and you only disappeared for a few days. None of us could figure out anything until the young Alchemist came forward with this location."

Edward dug through the stolen doctor's coat for a picture. "I had to do a lot of digging around. Breda was practically banging his head against a wall which lead me to the bar in town. Now, trying to get into that place was a pain in the ass. Even though I've got my proof of being a state alchemist, they really card you there. Some of the female patrons were very close to the Colonel and were worried about him."

Roy elicited a pain groaned, and Armstrong picked up the partially broken man. _This is awful to see Roy like this. I was a blubbering mess in front of everyone at Maes's funeral, but this is just bad as well however I have to believe that someone is looking over him._

 _/_

Some people don't want to believe that monsters can lurk in reality, they're only fabricated in children's nightmares and folklore. No one could imagine of an actual Homunculus existing. Those existed only within literature, yet a human could be used a base for its creation. King knew that truth every day of his life, yet in some ways he was able to surpass those beliefs. However, smoke and lies had to be used to keep things at bay. In Bradley's eyes, he was able to pick one thing in his life that made him feel whole.

* * *

 **Oh my god, poor Roy. Well, Morfran will get his just deserts like he did in Brotherhood. I always love to find myself writing Roy angrily, because would he have been no different with Bradley? Think about it, when Roy just unleashed pure hell against Envy it was incredibly frightening for Riza to see. She thought his anger and wrath would destroy him in the process. Almost how Scar's master said, "Your vengeance will only sow the seeds of further violence; what you're doing is senseless revenge and it's feeding a fruitless, cycle of death." Writing angry characters for me is always a fascinating thing because it always manifests in their eyes.**

 **Before I carry on, do R &R! ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here' the final chapter folks! This is where it'll come to an amazing conclusion.**

 **I can't thank tanglepelt enough, my artists, and my beta to help through it all.**

* * *

King sat right by Roy's hospital bed, occasionally checking on him. Riza tried with all of her physical might to stay up through countless evenings. Time didn't even have its hold, minutes turned into hours. Since the pseudo "Philosopher's Stone" put him into such a hysteric state, the doctors had to keep him anesthetized for needed tests. In the meanwhile, Elizabeth was given orders by a doctor to recuperate from home and Selim helped her with that process.

Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she needed to step outside for a moment. _Come on girl, pull yourself together. Until the doctor comes in with the results then everything else will be fine._ The _d_ ark circles underneath her eyes were pronounced and King did everything he could to keep her calm.

A knock was heard at the entryway, King was surprised to see the young alchemist. "Edward, I know last time you were in a rush, but I doubt this time you want to leave."

"Oh absolutely not Sir. What kind of man would I be to ditch a comrade at a time like this? Alphonse understands completely and when I explained to him about the situation, for the most part he was kinda okay with not being involved in this whole affair. I can only imagine his presence could have made things a little bit awkward. It was awkward enough for me to explain us at the Fifth Laboratory, but this 'laboratory' is unlike anything I've seen."

"You are right about that Edward, however I'm gonna figure out who these doctors are and what they could've done to my people. However, all of this talk about the Homunculi and Scar take a little more precedence. These monsters are wreaking havoc on my country and I need to do everything I can to prevent most of it."

Every once in awhile, Roy groans sounded groggy and he tried to move a little bit even if his wrist flinched. _My body, my mind. I only wonder how long I'll be in the hospital? I'm so impatient it's not even funny._ His head fell to the side, right back to sleep.

Edward wanted to crack a joke to put a smile on everyone's face. "I know Mr. Useless-In-Rain doesn't want to be here for too long."

"You're sure right about that FullMetal and for the fact, I'm not useless in rain." his throat lightening up with a grin on his face.

"Colonel!" Edward exclaimed in relief, "How are you feeling? I know you hate hospitals like me, but these doctors know what they're doing here. The other ones, those are scum."

Roy looked out towards the window. "Hey, could either of you open it for me?" a simple request he asked for.

King was a tad bit faster. "Sure, not a problem."

Metal squeaked and the cool breeze was incredibly soothing. For a moment, silence filled the room, but it was a serene kind. In his life, he never wanted too much chaos or disarray, however joining the military opened that gateway. From time to time, he felt like life was going way too fast. A soldier carried on his daily duties, but if there was ever a moment to take a step back he cherished those more than anything else.

"Thank you sir. It means a lot." He flexed his arm with the IV, the feeling of it made him partially tethered.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, I'm gonna order you to stay here in the hospital for just a few more days. Whatever was injected into you, took its toll on you and I want you in your best shape. The last thing I need is a soldier and alchemist who can't perform to the best of their ability."

Riza walked back in time before the Fürher was about to make his leave. "Sir, I cannot thank you for watching over him when I just couldn't. Even though I'm a second lieutenant, I watch over him so that he doesn't make any mistakes."

He gave her a comforting pat on her shoulder. "Well, you always seem to know how to help him in these kinds of situations. Not a lot of people typically have the patience and endurance like you; you're the prime example of a true friend and companion. Part of the reason why my wife and I worked out so well for thirty plus years. However, I think Edward and I will be leaving right now."

"Huh?" the pipsqueak questioned.

"Come on Edward, you don't want to leave Ms. Rockbell hanging. I think you might be due for another check-up."

Edward was so confused by it, but he went along with it. "Yeah, uh, sure." His youth was something to be honored and cherished; Edward kinda knew how lucky he was to have a woman back at home that cared about him. Edward and Winry would surely learn the road bumps of a relationship.

Riza and Roy were left alone to have a moment with each other.

Both of them looked with confidence and reassurance on their faces. No matter how far science or twisted morality may have pulled them apart, nothing stood in their way.

"Sir, after this hospital visit. I suggest maybe we take some time off to get away. Maybe to a river or lake that we've never seen before. I know there's a couple of perks to living in the city, but I need to step back myself."

"I completely agree with you. It's just that, I begin to question who I can trust and what I can call truth. What I see in front of me right now is you, always willing to stay by me."

Her smile was something Roy always loved to see.

Roy had the ambition and goal to set things right for the country; he knew the right people would be there for him to help him out.

/

The entire fiasco was draining for King and even though he was able to shake off his wound, every now and then he wanted to kick back from it all.

Luckily for him, Selim was out and about with his friends. A newspaper was especially calming on a beautiful day. No clouds in the sky, the sun streaked at the right moments with the shade in its right place.

Deep breaths and whiffs of grass calmed the old man. He sat out there on his porch, text about plays and reviews on restaurants gave him a smile. An old newspaper crinkling underneath his fingers, pages curled inwards.

"Hey honey, mind if I join you outside?" Elizabeth inquired calmly. She looked rather ravishing by letting her hair down and wore a cute spring dress fitting for the season. In her hands were a couple glasses of lemonade she made prior.

"Of course." He quickly brushed off one of the chairs so it wouldn't stain her pretty dress. "I want to wonder, why are you dressed like that? I don't mean that in a condescending way to make it perfectly clear."

"Since when did you decide to be poetic with me? The last time you tried to say something nice, it was unfortunately misinterpreted and that resulted in me slapping you. Right on our first date too."

"But come on- I was hoping to make a play on words about your outfit and where our first date took place at. First, our favorite tea shop and then going by the riverside. You were about to fall in and I-" he tried to act all romantic like back in his youthful days but he knew it was no use.

"It's okay Hun, I know you want to say the right thing to make happy, but you already make me happy. You don't have to shower me with flowery words, just be yourself."

Thinking about "being just yourself" was that concept King could never grasp. His identity as a Homunculus was an immediate contradiction.

"You are right a couple of things, my words, while in hindsight, should always make you feel special. Heck, that's why I've been willing to put up with you for thirty years. Being myself is still something I have a hard time grasping."

Her green-gray eyes glimmered in the sun, a smile that always made things feel better. She reached out for him, their fingers intertwined. Tussling his hair and resting her other hand on his face.

King finally put down the damn newspaper. "Oh, sorry. I-"

"You don't have to say anything else, let's just enjoy this moment."

Lips met one another, an emotional bond. A single tear fell down her face and King stopped.

"Why are you crying?" he inquired.

She tried so hard to fight back against any other tears. "This almost reminds me when you asked me if you wanted me to be your girlfriend. The sun and nature were kinda similar to this. Maybe we should go on our own vacation and I don't want it to be at another country. Maybe, another part of Amestris we've never been to before where there's water."

"Sure, wherever you want to go I'll always be there with you as best as I can. The most any person can do is try." _What on earth am I saying, I'm usually a lot more calm and collective about this, but… But I guess this is how humans feel when they're this emotional, she's my wife; the one person I chose amongst everything else._

He knew how much of a lucky man he was to find someone like her. A woman more than willing to put up with his faults, but saw him not as a monster; he was at his core a human with emotions and wants like any other person wanted.

/

Roy and King had somewhat similar goals and ambitions. Each of them found a woman in their lives to guide them down their path. While Elizabeth never used a gun in her life, she has her own inner power to fight against adversaries. Riza never liked to sit down for awhile, she took in stride that life needs to be taken down a few notches.

At the end of it all, both Roy and King can prove that determination and will is what sets a man apart from everyone else.

* * *

 **I love the final line so much, it's so poignant with not just those characters but the overall story of Brotherhood; perseverance and determination separates people for the goals they want in the end, those that really want to grab it.**

 **I hope this journey touched my readers in some aspects and expect me to do a challenge like this again. Maybe not with these characters specifically, maybe I'll do something with Edward and Winry. ^w^**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
